A Clean Slate
by Cledism is my religion
Summary: A season 6 fanfic. The Mallrats have left the city and left for a new life. They find an island and soon find old faces. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Clean Slate.**

**Summary: A season 6 fanfic. **

**A/N: Okay, in this story I am going to be bringing back the 'lost' characters, NOT the dead ones. Because, you know, they're dead. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tribe (unfortunately).**

A new day dawned on the travellers; their tiny boat gave them a clear view of the beautiful sunrise.

Ebony, Slade, Amber and Jay rose first to come out and admire it.

Ebony looked sadly at the disappearing view of the city; both her sisters were buried there. A few tears escaped from Ebony's brown eyes and trickled down her tanned skin and smudged her black makeup.

"What is it?" Slade asked.

Ebony thought back to the when both her sisters had died.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_It doesn't have to be like this Java'_

"_Yes it does" Java insisted as she fired her weapon. _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Siva yelled and leapt in front of Ebony, taking the shot meant for her little sister. _

"_NOOOOOOOO!" Ebony screamed in horror as she shot Java in retaliation._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Back in the present Amber and Jay were staring at Ebony; confused.

Slade knew exactly what was wrong. He could practically read her mind these days. It was her sisters.

"It's okay" he soothed, "its okay."

Amber and Jay held hands lovingly.

The others awoke one by one to enjoy the sunrise. Gel (of course) rose last, because she needed her all important 'beauty sleep'.

About five (boring) hours of sailing later may and Salene suddenly screamed "Land, land!" in unison. They gestured to the horizon on the right. Everyone rushed over in excitement to see. May and Salene had been right, because on the edge of the horizon, they could see a speck of green. It was obviously VERY far away.

"Wow" Amber exclaimed pushing through to the front.

"Yeah", Jay agreed, taking her hand and tickling Brey Jn on the nose.

"A new beginning..." Slade exclaimed, "A blank slate" added Ebony with hope in her eyes.

Ruby- who had been standing at the back of the boat with Ram- felt homesick. She missed he3r beloved saloon in liberty- just as the mallrats missed their wonderful mall. She sighed with sadness as she hugged Lottie close to her. Lottie looked up at her in alarm.

"Are you okay?" she asked playing with her doll. Ruby nodded and stared with hatred at Ebony.

Ellie and Jack glanced at each other with a loving look. Jack brought his eyes back to the vast ocean, while Ellie examined Jack. Her stomach felt a little heavy already and she also felt a little bit sick, and she knew it wasn't from the boat.

Ram hadn't moved a muscle from his spot next to Ruby. He was still looking in the direction for the city. Of course the city was too far away to be seen by the naked eye now, but her stared sadly. His one and only true love was there, he beautiful 'Javy'.

The Mallrats and, well everyone else, all waited and waited. And waited. The green they had seen before had turned out to be a very tall hill. By now the city as long gone- the new virus wouldn't touch them there.

Two days of rough sailing later and they finally came within the vicinity of the island. They could see buildings and houses, and they could also see a power station- to Ram and Jacks delight. As they got closer they could make out a hospital symbol on one of the fancy-looking big buildings.

As they came to the shallows they could see unattended cages on the beach. It looked like there were people in there as well. It seemed like the captors had abandoned the horrible cages.

Finally they reached the beautiful, sandy shore.

They anchored and all got out. Ebony, Gel and Brady, followed by Trudy, all rushed out of the boat. Ebony got down on all fours and practically kissed the sand; Gel on the other hand just took off her shoes and dug her toes into the sand. Brady (ignoring all of Trudy's warnings) laid down and made sand angels in the sand.

After the celebrations and the sand fights, they unlocked the cages and all of the prisoners pulse. Almost everyone was dead, except two; handsome boy with spiky green hair and a muscled girl with wavy auburn hair. Ebony and jack frowned, for they both looked strangely familiar, as if they recognised them. Lex wiped the dirt off the boys face and Ellie did the same with girl.

They both went wide-eyed with surprise and joy.

"Alice!" Ellie cried, tears streaming down her cheeks, smudging her yellow, purple and orange makeup.

"KC!" Lex exclaimed.

Everyone who knew them rushed over to see. It really was them.


	2. Joy and Surprise

**Title: A Clean Slate- Joy and Surprise**

**Summary: ... [A/N- you'll have to read first to find out!]**

**A/N: Please R&R and tell me what you would really like to happen next. I'm open to suggestions! Also, I forgot in the first chapter to include a list (to remind you) of who was on the boat. There is: Amber, Brady, Brey Jn, Ebony, Ellie, Gel, Jack, Jay, Lex, Lottie, May, Ruby, Salene, Sammy, Slade and Trudy.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own the tribe. I also own a pink unicorn... (SARCASM) **

Ebony found a hotel and allocated Alice and KC their own rooms, and their own helpers. Ellie, Jack, Lottie, Ruby, Brady (and Trudy, of course), Brey Jn (and Amber, obviously-little Brey was practically super glued to her arm) and Gel stayed behind.

The others explored and examine the rest of the town. The hospital was somewhat intact, the homes were completely untouched, the streets were clean of rubbish and the whole place was deserted, like no one had lived here since the virus struck. And if anyone had lived or was living here, then they had kept everything still. They even looked into some of the houses which-by the way- looked fancy. Like 'MANSION' fancy.

They discovered the street sign -for the street with the hotel on it- that said 'Main Street'** [A/N- I know, original-eh? (SARCASM)]**. It also had a restaurant, a mall, a few boutiques, nursery (a plant nursery) and a library.

They were amazed with unbelievable joy. With they island beautiful scenery, untouched town and non-post apocalyptic feel about it, they could almost forget, just for a second that the virus never happened. That their loved one never died their homes were not obliterated and that they never had to form tribes just to survive.

They went back to the hotel and they each designated themselves their own temporary rooms.

That night while everyone was asleep, Ellie laid wide awake in her bed. She glanced over a sleeping Jack-her jack- and smiled gleefully. She silently lifter herself off the bed and crept over to the door, her body balancing all of her weight on the tiny point that were her toes. She opened the door slowly and put her green and purple coat on- without any electricity, there was no heating in the empty halls of the hotel.

She shut the white door of hear and Jack's room and wandered through the cream and taupe halls looking for Trudy's room. She had previously taken not of what number her purple haired friends' room was, making if a hell of a lot easier to find her.

She rapped on the door thrice, however there was no response. Ellie knocked again, this time actually appealing for Trudy herself. She was just about to knock again when Trudy came up behind her.

"Ellie!" she exclaimed, surprised "what's going on?"

"Trudy I need your advice" Ellie demanded, but in a blurting type fashion.

"Well come oh, don't want to wake up Brady" She whispered while leading Ellie to a small lounge off the side of the lobby.

They both sat down on a dusty peach-coloured couch. "Trudy, when did you first realise that you were pregnant?"

"Well I had some morning sickness and I took one of those tests." She answered, uncertain of the reason Ellie was asking. "Why?"

Ellie looked Trudy in the eye "I think I'm pregnant!"

Trudy felt her jaw hit the floor "Are you sure?"

"I don't know." Ellie answered, biting her lip in worry.

"Does Jack know?"

"No"

"We used protection- and we were careful, I think, but it wasn't enough. Something must have gone wrong!" Ellie explained.

Trudy stifled a laugh. She had heard those exact words before from Cloe's mouth only a year before. Of course Cloe wasn't actually pregnant then-it was a false alarm- but the situation was no different.

"How long have you thought you were pregnant?" Trudy asked, switching into mother mode.

"A month-think"

Trudy felt her stomach "Yep, you are definitely pregnant"

Ellie started to cry "What am I going to do?" she sobbed.

"You must tell him"

Ellie nodded and said simply said okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Dreams and Nightmares**

**Summary: A certain tribe character has a nightmare, but it's more like a prophecy.**

**A/N: Ooooooh, that summary was mysterious eh? Kind of. Maybe. A little bit. Not really.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly (for me) I do not own The Tribe *sniffle sniffle*.**

_Ved was home late-again, and as usual, he was 'escorted' by a police officer._

_A police man clutched Ved by the scruff of his shirt. _

"_He was caught defacing public property, Miss" he barked. "Again" he added wearily. Ved really knew how to give the local police a run for their money. _

_Mum nodded and filled out the paperwork, her eyes full of sadness in seeing her baby boy in so much trouble. Ved would always be increasingly late every single night and Mum would always –no matter what- wait for him. _

_The police officer thrust Ved into the flustered arms of Mum and informed her that Ved would be spending his Sunday afternoon doing community service (scrubbing the graffiti off)._

_The police left as Mum attempted to reason with Ved, but- despite her efforts-he just stalked off to his room. When it was obvious there was nothing much to do, we just went to our rooms too._

_I tried to hold it in, but I cried my eyes out. Unbeknownst to me-Ved could hear every sob. _

Jay's eyes flung open. He had been dreaming of dreaming about his little brother Ved again, before the virus and before he had been deleted by Mega. A few tears escaped his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Amber asked, examining her lovers face in concern, "You were tossing and turning again.

It was strange; Amber had never seen Jay like this before; so weak and vulnerable. Jay met her eyes and she immediately knew what was wrong.

"Ved", she said her tone not a question, but not a statement. Amber cuddled him reassuringly.

Meanwhile, next to Amber, Jay, and Bray JN's room, Trudy was weeping, tears dripping down her face onto her pillow. Deep down inside of her, her heart still ached for Jay. He was the only man she had been with since Martin. She couldn't (and wouldn't) admit it to anyone else that she was lonely. She did have Brady, but she always craved a man's touch and love. She could almost understand why Ebony hated Amber so much. Amber had stolen Bray from her and Ebony and, in turn, had done the same thing with Jay.

But Amber was Trudy's best friend and she couldn't let a guy (or two) get between them.

-oOo-

Ruby was the first up and the first to start preparing breakfast. She was joined by Salene and May. With the delicious smell of breakfast wafting throughout the hotel, every slowly drifted towards the dining area.

Jack and Ellie entered hand-in-hand; smiles glowing on their faces-Ellie had just told Jack her big news.

"You two look perky this morning!" Salene exclaimed as she handed them their bowls. They walked to the table where Trudy was situated.

"Someone's happy" Trudy observed. Jack and Ellie exchanged glances and laughed nervously.

After breakfast Ebony, Slade and Lex went to search the buildings when they found the most curious thing- an underground tunnel. They couldn't get through, however, for it required a special security code.

When they got back Ebony asked Ram and Jack whether they could hack it, but they were too busy trying to turn the power on.

Alice and KC recovered nicely and soon enough they were on their feet. As soon as Alice was allowed visitors, Ellie went to see her.

Ellie rapped on the door.

"Hello?" she called, "Alice, are you in there?"

"Yes!" she yelled wearily, "Who is it?"

"Ellie"

The door swung open and Alice beckoned Ellie in.

They sat on the bed facing each other. The two sisters stared at the other one for a few moments before Ellie took a deep breath in.

"I'm pregnant!" Ellie blurted.

Alice's eyes went wide, her jaw dropping a considerable amount, "A..a...and J-Jack's the f-father?" she stuttered.

Ellie looked at Alice as if she were absolutely crazy "OF COURSE!" she confirmed.

She stared at the floor just realising that she had told her sister that she had slept with someone. But that wasn't what was important- Ellie was pregnant, Jack was the father and Alice was the aunt.

**A/N: Sorry about not updating for a while but I was [insert random excuse here]. **

**I will try to update more often though!**

**P.S. If you like my stories, please read some of Nik-Nokkers Anonymous or Princess of Poland's work! Most of it is very funny, and one of them (can't remember who) is writing a Harry Potter story soon, with a character of my own creation! **


End file.
